1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to antistatic device assemblies, and particularly to an antistatic device assembly used for protecting electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of electronics technology, a multiplicity of precision devices are used in various fields of industry. In general, electronic precision devices are prone to be damaged or destroyed by static electricity. Typically, static electricity accumulated on a precision device is removed by a grounded wire connected to the precision device. However, in some instances, the electric potential of the ground is not stable. In addition, in certain cases such as when lightning strikes, electrical current may even reversely flow to the precision device. Thus, some precision devices are still at risk even when they are grounded.
What is needed, therefore, is an antistatic device assembly which can overcome the described limitations.